Destiny always finds a way
by Wusel-chan
Summary: - The story takes part in season 5, episode 18 "Point of no return" - Team Free Will is at Bobby's place and talk about Dean's idea of saying yes. Then Cas hears the angels talking and so he goes where Adam is six feet under to catch him, before his brothers do so. With Adam on his arms he brings him to the others to talk about it. - One shot - Adastiel vs Destiel - my first SPN-FF


Castiel was an angel, who always did as the higher ranked angels had told him. He was a warrior, who fought with his garisson, but as soon as he got the order to save Dean Winchester from hell, his whole life changed slowly. First he had to admit, that he was doubting the way his brothers ruled heaven, that he wasn't just a tool and that he had questions and doubts, too. Second he had to realize, that Dean was fighting passionate with his brother Sam against everyone who tried to hurt others, even if the fight was hopeless - like a real hero. And third he had to decide for himself, if he would rebel against heaven, his own family - brothers, sisters and his father - which wasn't even there anymore. But as he looked into Dean's emerald eyes, he saw that the hunter was right and that they were wrong, so he betrayed them and ran away with the Winchesters, which were only mere humans...

Right now he was hiding at Bobby's place with the others, trying to discuss the matter of saying yes to Michael or not. Obviously everyone didn't agree to Dean's idea, because this would mean the end for the hunter, since an archangel was too powerful and when he would leave him, Dean would only be a wreck after. So while they were fighting over this topic, Castiel could hear some angels communicating and so he left the house with zapping himself away, while the others just looked surprised about his sudden disappearance.

The angels were talking about a new option, since Dean didn't seem to say yes, so the only other option was to bring Adam Milligan - John's third son - back to life, so that they could make him say yes instead. That had to be a joke, Castiel thought, so he got there first and kidnapped the youngster and came back, putting him down to the near couch. Of course the others looked surprised and asked what just happened, so the angel turned around to them and explained the situation quick, because Adam was about to wake up from the dead. When he opened his eyes and looked around, he was confused by his whole surroundings and the people, he didn't recognize.

"Where the hell am I? Where is Zachariah? And who are you?" he asked, as he frowned, because the young adult was feeling uncomfortable around all those guys, who stared at the young blonde.

"This is my house, my name is Bobby Singer and I was a friend of...well your father and these boys here are your half-brothers and this - well, staring guy - is Castiel, an angel, who saved your ass from the other angels, which wanted to use you." Bobby hoped, that Adam would accept the truth and accompany the group, but the blonde frowned annoyed, before he answered:

"Don't decide things on your own! What's wrong with all of you being so friendly and family-like towards me? My only family is my mom and she is dead already and I got the chance to see her again, so let me visit Zachariah, so that I can say yes to Michael and fight against Lucifer to save the world!"

Everyone looked from one to another silently, as they weren't sure what to answer to the new groupmember, which seemed to be as stubborn as his father was, when he was still alive. Bobby hid a smile, because it was giving him a warm feeling to see another part of good old John, yet he was sad, that the hunter hadn't cared enough for his children - neither Dean and Sam nor Adam. As Castiel opened his mouth, he looked at the young man:

"You might not understand the situation, but it's only a trick to tell you promises about your mother - you wouldn't be able to meet her, because you would probably be dead after the fight, even if Michael would win it, because archangels are too strong and a human soul can't take it to be their vessels for a longer period of time. If you don't stay with us from your own, I will force you to stay - just as your half brother Dean, who was originally the true vessel of my older brother." Then he pointed towards the oldest son of John to clarify, which Winchester was who, but Adam didn't give a damn about it anyway - he just wanted to meet Zachariah right now. "'I'll be back in some minutes." were Castiel's last words, before he suddenly disappeared to check something out, which seemed to be important for him right now.

Sam took Dean roughly at his arm and dragged him down to the bunker, because he wanted to lock him away, so that he couldn't call one of those feathery bastards, but he didn't consider the Milligan to take the first chance to run away. While Bobby turned his back at him to get a book, the youngster ran as fast as he could into the forest to escape them, but he didn't think that the angel from before would suddenly appear in front of him with a serious face, which showed that he was not amused about his try to run away.

"What did I just tell you before? It's not a game to fool around with me or my brothers, so just go back to Bobby's and try to understand what this is all about." he said, as his gaze was piercing him.

Adam shook his head helplessly, as his eyes began to shine from the tears, which were dwelling up: "You wouldn't understand it, because you don't have a mother, which you saw dieing in front of your eyes, while you were tied up from these monsters called ghouls..." It was really hard for him to hold back the tears, but he bit his bottom lip to get a grip on himself again.

Cas sighed, as he looked down for a moment, before he answered sincere: "You are right, I don't know how this is like, but I have lost my father, too - he just left without a word and heaven fell into chaos, so I know how it feels like to lose the one you depend on and love the most...That's why you shouldn't act on based feelings, because this is wrong and will hurt everyone: you, your brothers, humankind and the earth and at least one angel, probably more." His eyes were deadly serious, yet there was something gentle in it aswell and Adam realized, that this angel wasn't manipulative as Zachariah, but really caring for his life and for the whole world - this assurance took away his defense and so the tears suddenly rolled down the human's cheeks, because he was missing his beloved mother so badly, that he was barely able to stand the pain, because after all she was all he got left, before they died.

Seeing this kind of emotion, the angel remembered what Dean and Sam would do in such a situation - so he slowly got closer and wrapped his arms around the blonde, unsure if it was okay, but Adam returned the embrace and held him tight, while he cried silently in Cas' arms.

Meanwhile Bobby had screamed for Sam and Dean took the chance to escape from the taller one - so the older brother ran as fast as possible into the nearby forest but stopped, as he saw Adam and Castiel holding each other so close and intimate - not even Dean had hold him like this, neither the angel had towards him on his own. Somehow it was hurting him and he couldn't keep his eyes off them, his heart was suddenly aching and he had no idea why - after all he didn't realize his feelings for this angelic man, because he was always straight and the apocalypse was too much trouble already, so all he had done until now was teasing Cas. Suddenly he saw, that Adam was parting from the angel a bit and then he suddenly kissed him directly onto the mouth, without even saying a word before. They have to be kidding me, the hunter thought before he turned away to run into another direction, because Sam probably had lost his track anyway. Now that he didn't have much left - even his closest friend had 'betrayed' him - he wanted to do it even more now, so he closed his eyes and prayed to Michael and it didn't even take ten seconds, until the archangel came down on earth to get into his new vessel, which was feeling more comfortable as he had imagined.

Actually it wasn't as easy as Dean had imagined: Adam was so affected by the friendly angel, that he felt some sort of affection, which he couldn't hold back, after he was embraced by this spirited being - so he wanted to test, if this was a crush or just fascination. Soon after Castiel was realizing the situation, he softly pushed him away and explained: "Don't misunderstand falling in love with someone and gratefulness. Well, even if you would have fallen for me...I would reject you, because I already fell in love with somebody else." Saying that, his cheeks blushed deeply - finally the truth was out of his innocent, pure mouth.

...Too bad that Castiel would never have a chance to confess to Dean, because the hunter was completely gone already, only his body was remaining - with Michael as it's new owner...


End file.
